Stuck With You
by melinda08
Summary: When Dan and Christine are stuck in an elevator, can he comfort her or will he be his usual self?


Dan Fielding was a man obsessed with sex. He thought about it night and day, 24/7. He lived for it. He didn't know why he was that way, nor did he really care to think about it much. He wasn't a deep man. All he knew was that he loved the physical company of a woman. They were so soft, so sensuous- all around beautiful. One day he would settle down, maybe start a family, but it wouldn't be any time soon.

Dan knew that none of his coworkers took him seriously. That didn't bother him. There were too many opportunities that he might miss out on for him to worry about what others thought of him. He didn't even care what his women thought about him. Love 'em and leave 'em- that was more than a saying, that was his way of life. They could print that on his grave as far as he was concerned. When he died he was sure there would be a room full of women, too many to name, if he could only remember their names.

He lived a full life, more than most men could achieve, certainly more than his coworkers. Sometimes he pitied Harry. He was the monogamous type, and he wasn't the type to kiss and tell about his love life. Dan often wondered if he had something going on with Christine Sullivan. As much as he tried to get the two of them to confess, neither one would own up to their feelings. Dan really didn't care about their feelings; he just wanted the dirty details of their private lives. But it was no use; the two remained tight lipped. It probably was for the best. Their sex life was probably tantamount to watching paint dry.

Dan loved his job. Say what you want about him he was a darn fine prosecutor, one of the best around. He got himself into many jams, but he always found a way out. There was something about justice that appealed to his sense of duty to his fellow man. Maybe it was his way of balancing out his lack of morals in his sexual life, but when it came to his job he had a strong sense of right and wrong. He believed in seeing justice prevail, but he knew that wasn't always the case. He fought as hard as he could, and sometimes his best just wasn't good enough. But when it won out, he loved to celebrate, often with the company with one or more beautiful woman.

And then there was Phil. For some reason he had adopted Dan. He drove him crazy with his antics and following him around. He was crazy, and he was missing the personal hygiene that Dan valued in his fellow man. In a world full of lunatics Phil was right up there at the top. But no one was more stunned at the news of his death than Dan. When he died Dan was devastated, although he would never admit it to anyone. There was something inexplicable about him that Dan was going to miss. In a world full of crazy Phil stood out at the top.

"Christine, you're looking particularly fetching today," Dan smiled as he walked in the door.

"Can it Dan."

"I mean it, it brings out your best features."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your B cups," Dan leered.

Christine rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she set herself up like that. "I don't know why you have to be that way."

"I am what I am and that's all that I am."

"Dan you are the most obnoxious, disgusting, repulsive excuse of a man that I have ever met."

"Is it just me or am I sensing some chemistry between us?" Dan asked as they stepped in the elevator.

"You make me sick." Christine rolled her eyes.

"Instead of rolling your eyes how about a roll in the hay?" Dan smiled suggestively.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"I was only kidding- sort of."

"No. The elevator- it's stopped. I don't do well in enclosed spaces."

"Calm down. All we have to do is call for help." Dan picked up the phone. "Hello? Hello? Answer me, dang it!" Angrily he threw the phone down.

"This cannot be happening. I can't be trapped in this elevator with you of all people." Christine complained.

"We can always make the best of it."

"Don't you ever stop?"

"Oh I can go on and on and on," Dan smiled.

Christine started pacing.

"You're not going to get very far. You certainly won't move this elevator."

"Tell me something I don't know," Christine snapped.

"Hey, we're stuck together, I'm horny as all get out and I'm pretty sure you won't put out. We might as well make the most of a bad situation."

"Dan! You have a one track mind! Don't you ever think of anything else?"

Dan paused. "Nope. That's pretty much it."

"You're the most shallow man I've ever met."

"I have my good points;. I'm the cleanest man you'll ever get to know."

Christine knelt down. "This cannot be happening."

"What's your problem with elevators anyways?"

"When I was a kid my brother locked me in the closet for two hours. Ever since then I've been scared of being locked up."

" Try being handcuffed and having your partner lose the key."

Christine stared at him blankly.

"What, that's not the same thing?"

"You just don't get it do you? I am just so scared that I'll never get out of here and I'm stuck with a sex-crazed lunatic who doesn't have a compassionate bone in his body. You wouldn't care. You don't care about anything but yourself." Christine looked away from him.

"That's not true. Maybe I don't show it but I care about you. Maybe more than I ought to. I think of you as one of my closest friends. I don't think anything could happen between us, not that you'd let it, but even if you were willing, I would stop it because you are probably the only woman I respect. And one of the few people whose respect I'd like to have." Dan said compassionately.

"Really Dan?" Christine looked at him. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Yeah well don't let it get around. I have a reputation to protect."

Christine reached over and hugged Dan. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Dan unfastened her bra. She responded by slapping him across the face. He knew he deserved that.

Just then the elevator began to move.

"Thank goodness, right?" Dan asked.

"You know Fielding, you're alright."

From that moment on, Christine and Dan had a newfound respect for each other. Dan continued with his come-ons, knowing they would lead to nowhere. Christine realized they meant nothing to him, that was just the way he was. And she wouldn't' have him any other way.

The end


End file.
